


Learning How To Fall

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Castiel's sister, College Student Reader, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: The reader discovers her boyfriend shares a similarity with her brother, how will she react, how will her brother react, and what about the two hunters she lives with?





	Learning How To Fall

Learning How to Fall

Fall has always been my favorite time of the year, but Fall on the quad is an entirely new thing to me. As a freshman, it’s my first time getting to see all of the trees change hues and it’s a magnificent sight.

As I walk the leaves crunch under my boots. The air is crisp but not bitter and it’s just the perfect amount of chill to wake up my senses. 

When I get to the gazebo and my boyfriend isn’t there waiting, as I thought he would be, I decide to sit and read my latest literary obsession while sipping on my cup of coffee, keeping the cold at bay. I am so engrossed in my book, that I don’t realize how late it has gotten until I find my coffee cup is empty. Looking up I realize that it’s way past time for my boyfriend to meet me. I try calling his cell but no answer. I send him a quick text, “Thanks for nothing” and stomp off to head back to the bunker. Now I’m cold, hungry and upset. The leaves crumble to pieces as my boots grind them into the sidewalk with each determined step.

When I am about to leave the quad there he is, leaning against a tree with a huge smirk on his face.

“Forget it Balthy, it’s not happening. Not this time. Not tonight,” I say as I approach.

“Awww, come on Y/N. You know you aren’t really upset with me,” Balthazar side slides to block my path.

“Yes, yes I am. Yet again, you said we would meet up and you stood me up,” I pout as I sidestep to walk around him.

Balthazar reaches out for my arm as I pass him, but I dodge him and keep walking.

Each determined step making me feel empowered, his antics only building the frustration inside me.

“Y/N…” The tone of his voice stopping me dead in my tracks. He was no longer joking. He was sincere.

“Please, Y/N. Give me just a minute to explain. Please turn around, Y/N,” Balthazar’s voice grew closer to me and more tender as he spoke, pleading with me to give him a chance.

I spun quickly on my heels, determined to give him a piece of my mind, “You can’t just…”

My words faltered as my gaze landed on him. The lamp post nearby had lit up casting a soft glow upon his features. He gave me a curious look as if wondering what I was going to say.

“Wha…?” I shrugged when I couldn’t find the words.

Balthazar found them for me, “Y/N, I know I’ve been an idiot. I know that you deserve so much better than me, so much more than I can offer, but somehow you continue to choose me over and over again. Your beauty, your love, amazes me more than anything else in Heaven or on Earth ever could.”

“You can’t just sweet talk your way out of this! I’m sick of playing these games with you!” I snapped, bumping into his shoulder as I storm pass him again.

I keep walking, unsure where I am heading, just knowing that I need to get away from him. I walk a few more steps and then a nearby lamp post lights up just as I approach it as if it is motion activated. I have walked this path hundreds of times this last year and never before have the lights done that. I slow my pace and try to come up with why that would happen. Must just be a freak timing coincidence. But then I look ahead and see that none of the other lights are lit yet. I pause as I get to the lamp post, unsure if I want to keep heading in this direction. I turn around to see if Balthazar is behind me and find him standing not even three feet back with the most beautiful bouquet, full of all of my favorite colors and a few of my favorite flowers.

“How did…?” I ask, confused about where the bouquet came from or how he knew what flowers or colors I would like.

“I pay close attention. You will often sigh and your gaze will linger for a split second longer when you see something you like,” Balthazar explained holding out the bouquet. “I’m sorry, please forgive me.”

I hesitantly reached out and accepted the bouquet. Pulling my arm back in, I let my fingers gently trace the delicate petals of the flowers. A single tear fell down my cheek as I started to understand just how much Balthazar cared for me.

Balthazar took a step towards me, but I wasn’t ready to forgive him yet. I stepped back and held out my hand and shook my head, silently mouthing “No.”

“Y/N, please,” Balthazar pleaded.

“I can’t,” I replied, wiping the tears away, “You have hurt me too many times, too deeply, and it’s going to take time to heal that wound, I just can’t.”

I turned around and ran, trying to physically knock the guilt and self-hate and anger out of me. With each footfall, I imagined some of those feelings being ground into the cement along with the leaves under my feet.

I was out of breath before I got to the next lamp post. I ran my hands through my hair and looked up into the canopy of leaves, catching glimpses of the gloomy sky beyond. I crispness in the air, nipping at my cheeks and drying any remaining tears.

I took a deep breath and looked back at the path before me, I had no idea what I was doing, but I felt an overpowering need to keep moving. A few more steps and I reached the next lamp post, which also lit up as I approached it. This time Balthazar appeared to come out of the trees lining the path, but that didn’t make a lot of sense. He would have had to sprint to get in front of me but he doesn’t look the slightest bit winded.

I tip my head in confusion as he joins me on the path, “Where did…” I have so many questions and I’m not sure which to begin with. Where did he come from? Where did he get the food he was carrying? Where did he learn what foods comfort me when I’m upset?

“Did you really think I was oblivious to what food you reach for when you aren’t feeling well, which foods you crave, which foods make you nostalgic? Oh, you did. Awkward.”

Balthazar wafted the plate full of my favorite comfort foods and guilty pleasure foods under my nose and I couldn’t help but reach out. I stuffed a few bites into my mouth and my eyes fell shut, a moan erupting from within. It tasted so good and I was so hungry.

“Y/N, I know you are upset with me, but I promise you that I never meant to hurt you or make you feel anything less than loved. You mean the world to me and I would never want to cause you pain,” Balthazar attempted again.

As he spoke, I took a step back, trying to finish off the food in my mouth as quickly as possible so that I could stop him before he said something that touched my heart, something that would make me waver. I was too late.

I stepped forward, laid my hand on his arm, luckily still holding the plate of food, and spoke softly.

“I know you wouldn’t, but you did and I just need some space to work it all out in my head,” the words slipped out of my mouth on their own, as if I had recited them a million times. I asked him for space, but I knew what I really needed wasn’t more space, it was less.

I dropped my head and let my fingers slowly slide off of his arm, then walked past him, feeling defeated by my own actions.

As I approached the next light post and it lit up, my heart leaped in joy, but my body crumpled in upon itself. I knew that he was there, but I was terrified he was only there to tell me goodbye. As I sit in a crumpled heap on the sidewalk, shivering from the cold, I feel a soft weight cover my shoulders, enwrapping me in warmth.

A few weeks later, I laid on my bed reading as I heard the flutter of wings. I didn’t have to look up to know who it was.

After previously making the mistake of thinking that Cas was Balthazar and then having to embarrassingly explain myself and cover my tracks, I’ve learned that each angel’s wings have a slightly different sound to them. It is slightly tricky having Cas as a brother and a secret relationship with Balthazar while living with none other than the, well known in Heaven and on Earth, Winchester brothers. Talk about tempting fate, but I love all of them and couldn’t imagine life without any of them.

I finished my page and as I slowly closed my book, I heard another fluttering of wings signaling his departure. I looked over to where the sound came from and found a note on my desk.

“Meet me in the quad. 40 minutes. You know the place.” The note was scratched in messy script on a torn piece of stationery.


End file.
